Spokojny wicher
by euphoria814
Summary: Dla mulfifandom bingo 2015 :) 4. bohater odkrywa, że mylił się co do swojej orientacji seksualnej. Seria Odcinkowa: 4


**dla mimi.**

 **mimi za wsparcie dla fandomu :) Kochajmy McShepa!**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Miasto zostało zasilone na tyle, na ile mogło. Palce Rodneya śmigały na klawiaturze tak szybko na ile był w stanie, starając się powyłączać te sekcje, które nie były im potrzebne. Sumner zabrał garść ludzi i udał się na poszukiwanie Modułu Punktu Zerowego.  
Weir krążyła wokół niego niczym sęp, ale to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego nie mógł się skupić.

Sheppard zdecydował się wziąć udział w ekspedycji, chociaż Rodney stracił prawie nadzieję. Zresztą nie miał pojęcia co myśleć o majorze. Całowali się pod cholernym prysznicem. On pocałował Shepparda i nie wiedział dlaczego. Nigdy nie czuł pociągu do mężczyzn. Zauważyłby to wcześniej – otaczali go przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Współpracował z wojskiem na tyle długo, aby mundur nie robił na nim wrażenia. A Sheppard nie był nawet aż tak bardzo przystojny.

Rodney czuł jednak, że znajduje się na granicy kryzysu i jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobią, załamie się, a całe miasto pokryje woda. Zelenka nie był zdolny do pracy w tym tempie i zanim zdążyłby podjąć decyzje o zalaniu mniej ważnych sektorów – już by nie żyli. Słyszał zresztą te śmieszne przekleństwa szeptane przez Czecha, gdy skanował Atlantydę raz po raz w poszukiwaniu wskazówek czy gdzieś tutaj nie są ukryte inne źródła zasilania. Starożytni nie mogli przecież zostawić miasta w takim stanie.

Nie mogli stracić Atlantydy teraz, gdy ledwo ją odnaleźli.

\- Rodney – powiedział nagle Carson, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Sądził, że Beckett znajdował się z resztą niepotrzebnego w tej chwili personelu, starając się zabezpieczyć ich dobytek jak najbliżej wrót w razie, gdyby musieli się pospiesznie ewakuować.

\- Carson, nie w tej chwili – warknął, zirytowany.

Niemal od razu poczuł uspokajającą dłoń przyjaciela na ramieniu.

\- Od kilku minut nie wprowadziłeś żadnego kodu na konsoli – zauważył Beckett cicho.

\- Wszystko co mogłem, już zrobiłem – odparł, nie chcąc się jednak przyznać do porażki.

\- Przejdźmy się – powiedział Carson, szokując go trochę.

Oczywiście Beckett nie miał kompletnie wyczucia chwili, ale każda minuta mogła być ich ostatnią. Nie mieli pojęcia jak szybko moduły wyczerpywały się. Kilka procent mocy mogło wystarczyć zarówno na sto lat jak i sto minut. Nigdy nie miał okazji przeprowadzać symulacji z energią punktu zerowego i chociaż jego umysł pracował od kilku godzin na wysokich obrotach, nie był w stanie zastąpić lat badań.

\- Zwariowałeś? – spytał, nie kryjąc nawet swojego zniecierpliwienia, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, gdy spojrzał na Carsona.

Wzrok Becketta był spokojny i zdeterminowany. Wydawać by się mogło, że lekarz o czymś wiedział. Zresztą znał Rodneya jak nikt, więc może jakoś domyślił się co tak naprawdę wpłynęło na zmianę decyzji Shepparda. A on nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział.

Wstał od konsoli w zasadzie bez dalszego komentarza i podążył za Carsonem do jednego z bocznych pomieszczeń. Weir skinęła mu głową, gdy ją minęli, jakby uznawała, że faktycznie chwila wytchnienia na zebranie myśli mu się przyda. Jako jedyny odpracowywał podwójną wartę i miał nadzieję, że ktoś tutaj wiedział gdzie znajdują się zapasy kawy. Niezwłocznie potrzebował kofeiny.

A Sheppard z Sumnerem nie wracali.

\- Rodney, co się stało? – spytał Carson, spoglądając na niego z niepokojem.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, zastanawiając się czy powinien grać na zwłokę, ale Beckett patrzył na niego tym psim wzrokiem. I Carson zawsze potrafił przejrzeć jego kłamstwa.

\- Całowałem się z Sheppardem – przyznał, czując się dziwnie, gdy nadal używał nazwiska mężczyzny, który jeszcze nie tak dawno obejmował go, gdy obaj byli nadzy.

Carsonowi nawet nie drgnęła brew – to musiał mu przyznać.

\- Martwisz się o jego bezpieczeństwo? – spytał miękko Beckett, jakby zaczynał pojmować i wcale nie o to chodziło.

\- Zwariowałeś? Martwię się o bezpieczeństwo nas wszystkich – powiedział zirytowany. – Sheppard… On… Ja… - zająknął się, łapiąc się za głowę, która zaczynała boleć coraz bardziej.

Nie chciał przechodzić tej rozmowy i cholera, ale właśnie dlatego uciekł wtedy spod tego cholernego prysznica, ubierając się tak szybko jak nigdy. Jeszcze trochę, ale wyszedłby z prawym butem na lewej nodze.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powiedział w końcu z naciskiem, żeby Beckett zrozumiał, ale Carson dalej spoglądał na niego tym ciepłym, pełnym empatii wzrokiem, który teraz, gdy nie spał ponad półtorej doby, a tony wody miały zawalić mu się na głowę, zaczynał go mocno irytować.

Chciał wrzeszczeć, ale Beckett położył mu rękę na ramieniu i otworzył usta, ale wtedy usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranych wrót.

ooo

Atozjanie otaczali ich, kiedy miasto wynurzało się na powierzchnię i w normalnych warunkach Rodney byłby już na podłodze, może chowając się pod konsolą. Sheppard jednak trzymał mocno jego ramię, stabilizując go pomimo wstrząsów, które musiały utrudniać stanie nawet jemu. Równowaga pilota jednak nie została zaburzona i po kilku minutach obaj spoglądali na piękne słońce, którego promienie przedzierały się przez nadal mokre okna.  
Sheppard zabrał swoją dłoń, jakby jego ramię paliło żywym ogniem i Rodney musiał odwrócić wzrok. Nie porozmawiali jeszcze wtedy na Ziemi, a obecna sytuacja nie dawała im czasu nawet na zamienienie dwóch zdań. Zresztą nawet teraz otoczeni byli przez dziesiątki ludzi.

\- Jesteś mi potrzebny – powiedział Sheppard jednak i Rodney chciał zaprotestować, że musieli przeskanować miasto.

Zerknął nawet na Weir, która ruszyła w ich stronę.

\- Ford zapamiętał symbole – ciągnął dalej Sheppard.

Rodney westchnąłby z ulgą, że dalej chodziło o prace, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że major chciał szukać Sumnera, co było bardzo chwalebne, ale prawie niemożliwe.

\- Postradałeś zmysły? Wiesz ile możliwości to daje? – spytał, przeprowadzając w głosie proste obliczenia.

\- Siedemset dwadzieścia – odparł bez wahania Sheppard i to był dokładnie ten wynik.

\- Tak – potwierdził słabo, przyglądając się skupionej na monitorach twarzy majora.

Nie podejrzewał, że którykolwiek z wojskowych wiedział czym jest silnia, ale najwyraźniej Sheppard był pełen niespodzianek.

\- Musimy chociaż spróbować. Radek zeskanował miasto i kiedy system podtrzymywania życia został wyłączony, a osłona nie musi pracować na sto procent wydajności… - zaczęła Weir.

\- Kupiliśmy sobie czas wynurzeniem – uciął krótko Rodney, podejrzewając, że taki będzie tego skutek.

Moduły i tak były im konieczne, ale mogli to odsunąć w czasie. Spojrzał na konsolę i wziął głębszy wdech, czując, że to będzie bardzo długi ranek na Atlantydzie.

ooo

Przejrzał ponad dwadzieścia adresów, które doprowadziły do otwarcia wrót i część z ich zdalnych sond nie nadawała się już do użytku. Część zatonęła w wulkanach, które pochłaniały światy. Inne zostały unicestwione przez promieniowanie. Niektóre po prostu zniknęły, gdy okazało się, że wrota po drugiej stronie były uszkodzone i nic nie mogło się zmaterializować. Ostatni możliwy adres wpisywał bardzo wolno, nie wiedząc czy chce to zrobić. Oznaczało to kolejną wyprawę z Sheppardem na czele i mocno wytrącała go ta sprawa z równowagi.

Wiedział, że major wisiał nad nim kilka minut zanim nie poszedł na spotkanie z Carsonem. I Rodney naprawdę wierzył w to, że Beckett rozumiał jako lekarz kwestie poufności. Jednak nadal nie potrafił nie zerkać nerwowo w stronę jednego z wejść.

Sonda przeszła przez wrota i odczekał kilka sekund zanim obraz z kamer dotarł do jego komputera. Kosmos był piękny, musiał to przyznać, ale jednocześnie przekreślało to szanse Sumnera. Zelenka zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz, a w centrum dowodzenia zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że stracili ludzi już pierwszego dnia.

Sheppard wybrał ten moment, aby wrócić i zerknął tylko przelotnie na ekran komputera. Pokiwał głową, jakby fakt, że wrota zawieszone w przestrzeni kosmicznej nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

\- Ford znalazł pojazdy kosmiczne. Jeden uruchomiłem, ale ktoś musi sprawdzić… - zaczął Sheppard i Rodney nie wiedział nawet kiedy poderwał się od siedzenia.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – spytała Weir.

\- Nie zostawiamy nikogo – powiedział krótko Sheppard i ruszył w stronę hangaru.

Weir skinęła głową, uśmiechając się z czymś w oczach, co Rodney mógł określić tylko jako aprobata. Jak zawsze szukała ochotników do samobójczej misji. Unikała odpowiedzialności jak tylko mogła i po raz pierwszy zaczynało go to irytować. Sheppard wydawał się szaleńcem, ale właśnie przyznał, że uruchomił statek Starożytnych, a Rodney nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji.

Hangar był ogromny i major zniknął w jednym z niepozornie wyglądających pudełek, które musiały znakomicie mieścić się we wrotach. Ford kręcił się pomiędzy pozostałymi pojazdami, wpatrując się z fascynacją w urządzenia, których ani nie potrafił uruchomić, ani nie znał możliwości. Normalnie Rodney zwróciłby mu uwagę, ale czas naglił.

Rozejrzał się w środku statku, wiedząc, że wszystkie ważniejsze sterowniki musiały być jak najbliżej silników i wyciągnął pierwszy panel. Nie zajęło mu długo ustalenie, że pojazd jest w pełni sprawny, a reaktor nie wyczerpał się, jakby miasto utrzymywało statki w pełnej gotowości właśnie na takie okazje.

Pełne zachwytu westchnienia Forda gdzieś umilkły i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że są z Sheppardem sami. Major zresztą spoglądał na niego zamyślony z dłońmi na pulpicie, który błyszczał lekko, rozpoznając gen, który jako jedyny potrafił go uruchomić. Rodney wziął głębszy wdech, bo Sheppard nadal zerkał na jego dolną wargę, ale przecież od tego to wszystko się zaczęło.

Chociaż nie, to nie była prawda. Zaczęło się od tego, że musieli mieć majora jako członka misji. I Rodney widział coraz wyraźniej jak niezastąpiony był Sheppard, chociażby w tej chwili. Carson nie uruchomiłby pojazdu, nie potrafiłby go pilotować. Rodney nie widział jeszcze majora w akcji, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że Sheppard już opanował sterowanie statkiem.

\- Jeśli przybyłeś tutaj z mojego powodu – zaczął, czując, że coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego gardle.

Sheppard zamrugał, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z głębokiego zamyślenia.

\- Nie – odparł krótko mężczyzna. – O'Neill od samego początku miał papiery z moją decyzją już podpisane. Tylko ochotnicy, jak powiedziała Weir – dodał Sheppard, starając się brzmieć lekko, ale słabo mu to wyszło i obaj to doskonale wiedzieli.

Rodney zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu.

\- Słuchaj, ja nie jestem… - zaczął i nie miał pojęcia jak to powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało brutalnie.

Chyba po raz pierwszy obchodziło go jak zostanie odebrany, ale Sheppard miał język w jego ustach i palce na jego pośladkach. I widział go nago. I mieli razem pracować.

Sheppard wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem.

\- Nie jestem gejem – przyznał w końcu Rodney i coś dziwnego prześlizgnęło się po twarzy majora. – Ja nie…

\- Statek jest sprawny? – spytał Sheppard kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Co? – wyrwało się Rodneyowi. Potrząsnął głową, starając się skupić. Nie wiedział co było gorsze; godziny bez snu czy bez kawy. – Zasilanie na sto procent. Sprawny i gotów do walki. Uzbrojenie jest pełne. Chciałem jednak z tobą porozmawiać, bo musimy…

\- Rozumiem, co mi powiedziałeś. I nie mam teraz na to czasu. Nie widziałeś tych stworzeń. Będziemy mieli ogromne szczęście, jeśli już nie pożarły Sumnera – poinformował go sucho Sheppard, podnosząc się z fotela.

Przeszedł koło Rodneya szybko i energicznie, jakby przygotowywał się do wojny, na którą zapewne wyruszał. Zniknął w jednym z korytarzy zanim jakiekolwiek słowa jeszcze zdążyły być wypowiedziane. I Rodney patrzył za nim w dal, nie wiedząc za bardzo dlaczego coś w nim ściskało się i wiło.

Brak kawy działał na niego naprawdę fatalnie.

ooo

To było najdłuższe dwanaście godzin w jego życiu. Skoczek – jak Sheppard nazwał statek Starożytnych – wystartował wprost we wrota i byłby to cudowny widok, gdyby Rodney nie wiedział jak wielkie szanse mieli na powodzenie misji, gdy nie znali tak naprawdę swojego wroga. Ze słów Atozjan wynikało, że mieli do czynienia z rasą, która wysysała życie i najgorsze koszmary Rodneya się ziściły.

Carson odebrał mu kawę zmuszając go do położenia się w łóżku, ale nawet po tak wielu godzinach bez snu, nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Raz po raz przypominał sobie wyraz twarzy Shepparda, gdy ostatni raz rozmawiali. I to wszystko było złe, nieprawidłowe, a on był człowiekiem od naprawiania. Od tworzenia nowego i doskonałego. Rozmowa z Sheppardem nie powinna była tak przebiegać, ale w zasadzie sam nie wiedział czego oczekiwał.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz – powiedział Carson, pojawiając się koło jego łóżka w naprędce przygotowanym skrzydle szpitalnym.

Rodney jako jedyny okupował tutaj posłanie, bo Beckett nie ufał mu w kwestii odpoczynku. I miał rację. Rodney nie był w stanie nawet zamknąć oczu, aby nie widzieć Shepparda.  
Co gorsza, coraz częściej powracała myśl, że być może to była ich ostatnia rozmowa. A wszystko wydawało się tak niedokończone jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał Carson, ale Rodney miał ochotę tylko wrzeszczeć, bo zaczynało do niego dochodzić, że Beckett mógł mieć trochę racji.

Martwił się o Shepparda, chociaż nie chciał. I nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak jest. To wykraczało poza równanie jego życia, w których nie było zmiennych. Wykluczył je już dawno.

\- Rodney – powiedział Carson miękko, więc może coś dziwnego pojawiło się na jego twarzy. – Wiesz, że nie musisz być gejem, żeby kochać drugiego mężczyznę? Ja cię kocham, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – poinformował go Carson, jakby pouczał małe dziecko.

A Rodney był geniuszem, więc jeśli nie potrafiłby dojść do siebie w związku ze swoją seksualnością, czarne dziury pochłonęłyby jego zanim ukończyłby badania nad nimi.

\- Ale nie trzymałeś języka w moich ustach – odparł uszczypliwie, a Carson uśmiechnął się tak, jakby coś wygrał. – Z nim jest coś nie tak - przyznał Rodney.

\- Z Sheppardem? – upewnił się Carson. – Jestem pewien, że on myśli coś podobnego o tobie.

Rodney prychnął.

\- Skąd możesz być pewien? – spytał zirytowany.

Sheppard nie miał w tej ekspedycji znajomych, a co tu mówić o przyjaciołach. Dołączył zbyt późno, aby poznać kogokolwiek, ale wyglądał na jednego z tych, którzy byli popularni w szkole, więc zapewne w ciągu kilku dni miał nadrobić.

\- Kto kogo pocałował? – spytał Carson miękko.

\- Ja jego – przyznał ostrożnie Rodney, zastanawiając się co to o nim świadczy.

\- Dlaczego? – zainteresował się Beckett i to było proste pytanie.

\- Bo patrzył na moje usta – odparł, bo to była cholerna prawda.

Może gdyby Sheppard się na niego nie gapił, nie byliby w tej sytuacji od samego początku.  
Carson uniósł brew wyżej.

\- Więc pocałowałeś go, bo mu się podobasz? – spytał niewinnie Beckett i oczywiście ten szczwany lis zastawił na niego pułapkę.

Albo Rodney zastawił ją na siebie sam. Prawdę powiedziawszy w chwili, gdy całował Shepparda, nie myślał. Nie myślał o niczym, co zdarzało mu się niezwykle rzadko. Podejrzenie, że może podobać się mężczyźnie przyszło tak nagle, że zareagował w jedyny sposób, jaki podsunął mu instynkt.

I to już mówiło o nim wiele.

Niewiele osób uważało go za pociągającego, a w przypadku Shepparda to był komplement. Rodney nie miał złudzeń co do tego jak plasowało się ich obu na półkach. Sheppard mógł już teraz podrywać jakąś kosmiczną laskę. Rodney w końcu nie wiedział czy major jest gejem czy pociąg to mężczyzn oznacza u niego dodatek do pociągu do kobiet. Jakoś w końcu przesiedział w siłach powietrznych kilka ostatnich lat. Byli mniej więcej równolatkami, więc mówili o dekadach.

I Sheppard był przyjemny dla oka. Ten jego jednodniowy zarost dodawał mu zadziorności. Poza tym oznaczał naprawdę sporo testosteronu produkowanego przez nadnercza. Włosy nieokiełznane nawet paragrafami sugerowały buntownika, ale teraz Rodney wiedział, że Sheppard po prostu robił to co do niego należało. Nawet jeśli chodziło o wyciągnięcie ludzi z rąk potworów, chociaż narażało się życie kolejnych marines i swoje własne. Weir na Ziemi nie mogłaby dać zgody na podobną akcję. Nie zrobiła tego również w galaktyce Pegaza.  
Nie pocałował Shepparda, bo był żałosny i major był pierwszym od wielu lat, który dostrzegł w nim coś pociągającego. Po prostu w Sheppardzie było coś takiego. Jeden z ulubionych poetów jego matki wspominał o spokojnym wichrze i to określenie – cholerny oksymoron, coś przeczącego logice – pasowało do majora jak ulał.

\- Myślę, że jestem biseksualny – powiedział powoli Rodney, decydując się, że prawie dwie doby paniki to jednak za wiele czasu, który zmarnotrawił.

Carson położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął lekko.

\- Jeśli chciałbyś jeszcze porozmawiać, będę za kotarą, ale sądzę, że powinieneś się wyspać. Nic mu nie będzie – obiecał mu Beckett, chociaż nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

ooo

Rodney nerwowo przechadzał się pod niewielkim szpitalikiem Carsona. Atozjanie okazali się niezwykle pomocni przy układaniu i przenoszeniu rzeczy. W końcu musieli również rozłożyć swój własny dobytek. Sheppard powiększył populację Atlantydy o drugie tyle bez mrugnięcia okiem i Rodney wściekłby się za nadmiar pracy zrzuconej na niego, gdyby major nie wrócił z misji z wzrokiem tak pustym, jakby zobaczył własną śmierć.

Teyla opowiedziała im o tym, co się stało z Sumnerem. I Rodney nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co Sheppard czuł strzelając do własnego dowódcy. Zapewne dwa złamane żebra i kilka otarć wcale nie poprawiało jego stanu. A Rodney musiał z nim porozmawiać, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja. Może powinien był spać wtedy, gdy Carson mu to doradził, ale nie było nic wspanialszego niż kolejna kawa. Tylko teraz jego ręce drżały i zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy Sheppard wyszedł z bluzą w lewej dłoni, która zapewne miała odciążyć żebra z prawej strony. Pod jego cienką koszulką widać było zarys bandaży, które skrupulatnie prawie wieczność zakładał Beckett.

Major zwolnił, jakby zaskoczony, że w ogóle go tutaj widzi i Rodney nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział nawet co powinien powiedzieć. Sheppard nie zatrzymał się jednak i po chwili znikł za zakrętem korytarza.

ooo

Możliwe, że zachował się głupio, ale powlókł się do kwater Shepparda, gdy tylko atozjańskie tańce ustały. Nie wiedział kiedy major znikł, ale Weir zajęła go pytając o stan ich zasilania, więc i tak nie mógł pójść w ślady Shepparda wcześniej. Carson uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, jakby wiedział dlaczego Rodney stał pod szpitalem prawie godzinę, gdy Beckett zakładał opatrunki marines. Dlatego starał się nie patrzeć w stronę przyjaciela, gdy umykał z przyjęcia.

Drzwi kwater Shepparda otworzyły się przed nim, gdy zapukał. Major spojrzał na niego tak zaskoczony, jakby spodziewał się kogoś innego. Może tej pięknej Atozjanki, którą uratował, a która potem uratowała jego. To musiało wiązać życia wojowników. I Rodney nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- McKay – powiedział krótko Sheppard i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj, nie zrozumieliśmy się poprzednio – zaczął i usta majora zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, gdy ten podjął próbę nieszczerego uśmiechu.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, zrozumiałem cię doskonale – odparł Sheppard, robiąc krok do przodu, jakby chciał go wyprosić ze swojego pokoju.

\- Jak mnie wyrzucisz, wrócę. Shakowałem konsolę. Nie potrzebuję genu, żeby otworzyć dowolne drzwi – poinformował pospiesznie mężczyznę, który przewrócił oczami.

\- McKay – powtórzył Sheppard, ale tym razem brzmiało to jak groźba.

I to było dziwne, że tak łatwo rozgryzł język majora, który wykraczał daleko poza słowa. Widział jak napięte było całe ciało mężczyzny. I może jeszcze nigdy nie był świadom tak drugiej osoby jak w tej chwili. Zawsze był spostrzegawczy, ale nie miał powodu, aby zwracać uwagę na kogoś poza sobą i swoimi badaniami.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powtórzył, żeby mieli jasność i Sheppard przewrócił oczami. – Ale mogę być biseksualny – przyznał i czekał na reakcję mężczyzny, ale ten spoglądał na niego wystudiowaną obojętnością. – Nic nie powiesz? – zdziwił się.

Sheppard uniósł brew wyżej.

\- Możesz być biseksualny? – spytał w końcu major i Rodney skrzywił się.

\- Jestem biseksualny. Wybacz mi niedostatecznie precyzyjne wyrażenie się, ale doszedłem do tego jakieś osiem godzin temu, więc nie do końca…

\- Osiem godzin temu? – przerwał mu Sheppard i zamrugał zaskoczony. – Ale… - urwał.

Rodney polizał nagle suche wargi i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Mogłem źle znieść… Nie wiem… Pocałowałem cię, a potem… - zaczął, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Nie jestem gejem – powtórzył uparcie i Sheppard skinął głową bardzo powoli, jakby cała złość go powoli opuszczała. – Nie jestem.

\- Myślałem… - zaczął major i urwał, co zaczynało być śmieszne, bo któryś z nich musiał zacząć mówić pełnymi zdaniami. – Wszedłeś ze mną pod prysznic. Myślałem, że jesteś jednym z tych, którzy szukają… - urwał i pokręcił głową i Rodneya nagle uderzyło jak to mogło wyglądać.

Uniósł do góry obie dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Nie, nie. O'Neill powiedział, że jeśli chcę cię w ekspedycji to powinien sam cię przekonać – odparł i twarz Shepparda poczerwieniała. –Nie, nie w ten sposób! Nie chciałem, żebyś mi uciekł. O'Neill zawsze ucieka, gdy do niego mówię – poinformował majora pospiesznie. – A pocałowałem cię, bo na mnie patrzyłeś tak… tak… - urwał. – I potem nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że całuję nagiego mężczyznę. I… - wziął głębszy wdech.

\- I uciekłeś – dokończył za niego spokojnie Sheppard.

Rodney skinął głową, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to kolejna rozmowa z majorem, która nie idzie według planu.

\- Nie jesteś wściekły? – zdziwił się.

\- Byłem, gdy próbowałeś mi wmówić, że nie jesteś gejem. Jest wielu takich w wojsku, którzy chcą się pieprzyć, a potem wmawiają na siłę jak bardzo hetero są. Z twoim załamaniem seksualności mogę sobie poradzić. Mogę je zrozumieć – powiedział ostrożnie mężczyzna i pokiwał głową, jakby właśnie się z tym godził.

\- Och – wyrwało się Rodneyowi i Sheppard uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Więc możesz być biseksualny – powtórzył major.

\- Jestem – uściślił Rodney i nagle nie bardzo wiedział co ma z sobą zrobić.

Stali w pokoju Shepparda, który przypominał bardziej składzik. Sam wybrał pomieszczenie o wiele większe, w którym mieściło się więcej niż dwóch ludzi na stojąco. I ta przestrzeń była cholernie niewielka, i tylko się zmniejszała, gdy Sheppard znowu zaczynał zerkać na jego usta.

Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna jakoś odniesie się do rewelacji, ale Sheppard nie zrobił nic, aby go dotknąć i nagle doprowadzało to Rodneya do szaleństwa. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu Sheppard mógł być martwy. Dobę temu mogli wszyscy zginąć. A Sheppard teraz wgapiał się w jego usta.

\- O Boże – powiedział Rodney, robiąc krok do przodu i chwytając w dłonie nadal nieogoloną twarz majora.

Po tym pocałunku nie zamierzał uciekać.


End file.
